ciarapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Goodies (song)
Goodies is a song by Ciara featured rapper Petey Pablo. The song was released as the lead single from her debut album "Goodies" on June 8, 2004 through LaFace Records. The song was written by Ciara herself, Sean Garrett, LeMarquis Jefferson, and Craig Love with the production done by Lil Jon. The song was recorded as an answer song to Petey Pablo's hit single "Freak-a-Leek." Its lyrics are about virginity. The song's protagonist rejects men's sexual advances, proclaiming that they will never get her "goodies" because "they stay in the jar." The single was well received by critics, who praised its whistling crunk beat and Ciara's breathy vocals. The song was a commercial success, peaking at number one on the Billboard Hot 100 for seven weeks, becoming the longest-running number one debut single by a female artist on the chart since 1977. It also topped the charts in the United Kingdom and reached the top ten in many other international markets. The song gave her the title as the "First Lady or Princess of Crunk&B." The song's accompanying music video, directed by Benny Boom, featured guest appearances from BoneCrusher, Monica, Rasheeda, Jazze Pha, Young Jeezy and Lil Jon. The video depicts Ciara dancing in front of a blue and white background with her backup dancers. This scene is where Ciara first does the "Matrix" which later became her signature move. The song was performed on BET's "106 & Park" and at the 2005 Billboard Music Awards along with "1, 2 Step" and "Oh." Song Background After leaving the group Hearsay when she was 15 years old, Ciara earned a writing job via her manager for Atlanta's Tricky Stewart and The-Dream's RedZone Entertainment, penning songs for Mýa and Fantasia among other artists. According to Ciara, no one believed in her dreams of hearing her own music on the radio until she met producer Jazze Pha in 2002. Within five months of meeting her, Jazze Pha signed her to his Sho'nuff label and they had already recorded five tracks. About Ciara, Jazze Pha said: "What was really lacking is the Janet Jackson, high-energy dance music. Ciara fills that void. She's pretty, she can dance, she can write music, and kids love her. Everyone loves her." After the success of Usher's "Yeah!" and Petey Pablo's "Freek-a-Leek," LaFace executive L.A. Reid wanted a female version of "Freek-a-Leek" and asked Ciara if she could do it. Ciara began writing a demo, but she had difficulty composing lyrics and creating a melody. Reid then asked songwriter Sean Garrett (who was the co-writer of Usher's "Yeah!" song) to help Ciara write the song. The process took several days including Ciara and Sean writing verses over the phone. Lil Jon heard the demo and wanted to record the full track. At first, Ciara was reluctant to record with him as she didn't like crunk music. After receiving pressure from her label, she went into the studio with him and the finished version of the song became "Goodies." Composition "Goodies" is a midtempo Crunk&B song. The song features a whistling beat, with several crunk-pop synths throughout its course. It bears similarities to other crunk&B songs such as "Yeah!" and "Freak-a-Leek." The songs features a guitar rhythm as it opens into its third verse and in its outro. Petey Pablo raps the first part of the first and third verses which Ciara sings the rest of the song including the chorus and other verses. The song is an answer song to "Freak-a-Leek" and surrounds the topics of female independence and virginity. The female protagonist tells the male that she isn't just another easy broad and that her "goodies stay in the jar." Music Video The music video for "Goodies" was directed by Benny Boom. It shows Ciara and her friends driving in an Oldsmobile 442 convertible along the Atlanta, Georgia streets to the local car wash. It features cameo appearances by BoneCrusher, Monica, Rasheeda, Jazze Pha, Young Jeezy, Lil Jon and among others. Ciara filmed the video for 27 straight hours with director Benny Boom. It begins with she coming out her house. Her friend screams out, "What up dawg?!" and she replies the same way. Ciara's sister then runs outside saying that Jazze Pha is on the phone. Jazze tells her that they are going to the carwash to hang out and Ciara says she will also be coming along. Ciara then gives the phone back to her sister and tells her to stay out of her room. The song then begins and she starts singing her intro once Petey Pablo raps his verse. During this intro, we see Ciara going along with her friends driving to the carwash. On her way there she meets a few young men and invites them to the carwash. She then arrives to the carwash and meets up with different people, including Monica. During the song, Ciara dances in front of a blue and white background with her backup dancers. This scene is where she first does the "Matrix," her signature move. The extended version of the video includes Ciara full-length dance with the backup dancers & also features more of her and Monica duo shot. Chart Performance "Goodies" debuted at number eighty-five on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Singles & Tracks (now known as the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart) chart in the issue dated June 19, 2004. It went on to peak at number one on the chart for six consecutive weeks. The single debuted at number ninety-four on the US Billboard Hot 100 on July 27, 2004. The song quickly became a commercial success as it reached the summit of the chart after only twelve weeks. It spent seven weeks at number one, becoming the longest-running number-one debut single by a female artist since 1977. It reached three on the Mainstream Top 40 chart. It ranked number nine on the 2004 U.S. Billboard year-end chart. In New Zealand, the single debuted at number twelve on the RIANZ Singles chart, and peaked at ten in the next week. In the United Kingdom, the song debuted at number-one on the UK Singles Chart, interrupting Elvis Presley three week chart reign. It topped the chart for one week and became the second ever Crunk song to top the charts in Britain, ironically after "Yeah!" by Usher featuring Lil Jon and Ludacris achieved the feat in the country ten months previously In Switzerland, the song debuted at number thirty-eight on the Swiss Singles Chart, before peaking at number ten five weeks later. In Australia, "Goodies" debuted at number twenty-two on the ARIA Singles Chart, before falling to twenty-three in its second week. The song rebounded in its third week to reach a new peak at nineteen. In Germany, the single debuted at number sixteen on the German Singles Chart before peaking at ten two weeks later. In the Republic of Ireland, the single debuted and peaked at number four on the Irish Singles Chart. In France, the single debuted at number twenty-nine on the French Singles Chart, before peaking at twenty-seven in its second week. Critical Response The song received positive reviews from music critics. Fazed.com called the song "both clever and ironic considering how sexy her image" and "singularly disarming combination of an empowering message backed by an intoxicatingly sexy beat." The Situation declared the track as "a great dance tune with a solid beat." Also, it noted Ciara shows "a lot of attitude, with girl empowering lyrics." Slant published, "it's not the chorus that gets stuck in your head... but the incessant oscillating whistle (I swear you can hear dogs barking halfway through the song)." Musiccomh.com reviewed, "Goodies" as "an instantly recognisable tune" and called it a "typically upbeat benefiting from Lil' Jon." Hiphopgalaxy.com called the track a "ultimate party anthem of the summer, but it’s one of the best singles of the year." The song has "an infectious chorus" and "a crunked up groove." Blender published that Ciara "sounds like she's rapping right back at him, delivering her lines in a measured, sultry cadence with hardly any variation in tone or pitch." In 2005, the song was nominated for "Best R&B/Soul or Rap Song of the Year" at Soul Train Lady of Soul Music Awards and in 2006. It won the Best Performed Songs in the ASCAP Repertory for the 2005 Survey Year at the ASCAP Pop Music Awards, including "1, 2 Step" and "Oh." Live Performances Ciara performed "Goodies" many times. Her first-ever performance of "Goodies" was on BET's "106 & Park." In 2005, she performed the song, along with "1, 2 Step" and "Oh" at the 2005 Billboard Music Awards. Ciara also performed the song at various summer festivals around the United States. Personnel *Ciara Harris — vocals *Lil Jon — producer, mixer *Charles Sanders — engineer *Steve Nowacynski — engineer *Brian Stanley — engineer *Ray Seay — mixer *Brian Stanley — mixer Recorded at Hitco, Atlanta, Georgia and Circle House Studios in Miami, Florida and Sony Music Studios in New York City Certifications The song was certified Platinum in the United States. Category:Songs Category:Singles